1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for changing a booting source in a computer system, and more particularly, to a data backup/restore method utilizing the method for changing a booting source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In computer systems, the concepts of data backup/restore are widely known. A user can backup important data or files in an external target device. If the files inside the computer system are damaged, the user can utilize the backup files inside the target device to restore the damaged files. For example, the user can directly copy a file into the target device, or execute a backup program to burn data/files into an image file and store the image file in the target device.
When utilizing a backup program, however, the user has to first set the BIOS of the computer system to change the booting source, then determine a source disk (which stores the files to be backed up) and a target disk (which the files are copied to), and finally reboot the computer system to execute an operating system stored in the target disk such that the backup/restore operation can be performed correctly.
As some users are not familiar with the settings of BIOS, it is difficult for them to set the BIOS themselves, resulting in some errors. Today's backup/restore programs do not enable the users to complete backup/restore operations easily.